Sunset on My Life
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: A character reflects on Tenchi's marriage in sorrow, but not for losing Tenchi while observing a sunset from on a bridge. PG-13 for shoujo-ai, suicide and dark thoughts. Also, this takes 10 years after the end of the OVA series.


I gazed out at the smooth, blue-black waters of the bay. The sunset was just beginning to melt into the horizon, looking much like a drop of blood being absorbed by the Earth. Earth. Such an unadvanced planet... yet such a beautiful planet teeming with emotion.  
  
Emotion. I've been feeling too much of that lately.  
  
Tenchi. You were married earlier. But your part in the marriage isn't what bothers me. It's who you married. Mr. and Mrs. Masaki. I'm happy for you, and your wife, but I"m sad too. I used to like you, but.... that is not why I am so upset now and have been since you announced your engagement to Ryoko.  
  
I sigh, bringing myself closer to the rail.   
  
Ayeka. I'm suprised you weren't upset about it. Or maybe you aren't since you realized that Tenchi chose Ryoko during that awful escapade when you and she were searching for him for half a year... Or maybe because you met that dear Hiroki. He loves you very much, I'm not sure if you return his feelings...  
  
And Washu. I know that you knew you never really had a chance with Tenchi. You are over 20,000 years old and he is only 26. And it wasn't just that. You know all too well the horrors of adulthood and refused to accept them, going so far as to revert to the looks of a 12 year old.   
  
And the rest of you, your lives are far too fast paced. Your duties call for you, so you cannot marry. It is a sad thing, but you know that you must not betray your duties. And you like your life the way it is anyway.   
  
I grope the bridge railing, probaing for the weak spot I had discovered quite by accident one day on my way to the city.   
  
What was the expression again? Facing my Waterloo? Yes that was it. I am giving in now, facing my Waterloo.  
  
Ryoko. Just her name makes me blush and feel slightly weak. At first she was the enemy, but then a friend. But as time passed, I began to feel differently for her. It was kind of how I felt about Tenchi, but somehow stronger.   
  
I push on the weak spot of the guardrail and am satisfied with it's caving in and falling into the water. I step to the absolute edge and gaze down at the water. It must be at least 150 feet below me.   
  
"Tenchi, Ayeka. I'm sorry. Ayeka, you were the best sister I could have ever had and Tenchi, you were just like a brother to me. Mihoshi you were so nice despite your ditziness. Kiyone, I wish I knew you better. Ryo-Ohki. I love you very much Ryo-Ohki and I am sorry for all the times I denied you a carrot. Muma, Papa. I love you both so much and miss you dearly. I am also sorry that you won't see me again. Please forgive me. And Ryoko... I love you Ryoko. I wish you luck in your new life..."  
  
I close my eyes. I can feel tears pricking my eyes and running down my cheeks. But I have chosen this, there is no other way. I hold my breath as I step over the edge. I can feel the air rushing past me and whipping my long, aquamarine pigtails upwards... good-bye all...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"...Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven..." The priest stood over the fresh grave reciting the Lord's Prayer. Then the service ended and people drifted off throughout the cemetary, most leaving except for a small knot of people.  
  
"Oh Sasami! Why..." A woman with long purple hair sobbed over the grave. Another woman had her hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her, but she wsn't used to this role and it showed. A tall man with black hair stood next to them, holding what looked like a rabbit in his hands.   
  
"Ayeka, I'm sure that wherever Sasami is now, she's happy... And I am sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. And I do not believe what the police said. You know Sasami would never desert you willingly." The man moved closer to the two women. There were 2 other women standing there too, but they remained silent, as did a pre-teen with long pink hair with a purple ribbon in it.   
  
The rabbit-creature let out a meowing sob and jumped to the purple-haired lady and they both cried harder, letting their fresh tears fall upon the fresh mound of earth. Gradually time passed and the msall group began to drift towards the car, leaving the purple-haired one and the small animal to mourn in peace.  
  
I headstone was a beautifully carved one with stone flowers flowing over the top. And in the ornately carved script on the stone it read:   
  
Masaki Sasami   
1988 - 2006   
Rest dear one,   
For although you have departed  
Your guardian angels still watch over you. 


End file.
